Sleepless
by KDMOSP
Summary: Six missing children; all JJ wants is to reunite them with their distraught caregivers.


**AN: It is just a one shot, kinda sappy/corny, but be proud! I actually wrote a happy story!**

You are exhausted. No, exhaustion is not the word, you are beyond that. Far, far beyond exhaustion. What comes past exhaustion? Death?

It must be, because you feel like it. You cannot remember the last time you slept more than ten or fifteen minutes; although rationally you know it was within the last few days. A human cannot go more than a week without a good amount of sleep, though you are sure you are closing in on a week.

You are not just physically exhausted, you are emotionally drained as little girls have been abducted in the last month, not one has been found.

The sixth went missing this morning from a soccer game. And right now, she is your priorty. All of them are; Mary Beth, Sasha, LaTavian, Rachel, Mellie, and now seven year old Annie.

You and your team had searched for any connection between the girls; schools, churches, girl scout troops, recreational activities and had come up completely empty handed.

The girls were as diverse as their backgrounds, Mary Beth had disappeared a month ago. A beautiful eight year old who was being raised by her single mother. Mary Beth had long curly red hair and big blue eyes. "She's my girly girl." Her mother had cried to you as you sat with Morgan, interviewing the distraught woman.

Sasha's father had done the same thing, a single father, he was raising four year old Sasha and balancing a career in the Air Force. "We were getting ready to move to Japan." He had told you, ringing his hands together as he fought back tears. "Sasha was so excited, she couldn't wait to meet Hello Kitty." He sniffed. "And one day she just vanishes from her bedroom! How does that happen agent? How does a four year old just.. Disappear?" And you had no answer for him as you looked up and saw a family photo of the two. Sasha was adorable, big green eyes and olive skin, her black hair was braided into a tight bun. It was painfully obvious how much her father cared for the young child.

LaTavain was the fourth child of Dr. and Dr. Maddox, the baby of the family; her twin brother was two minutes older. "She is our baby girl," Dr. Shondra Maddox had cried into her husband's strong shoulders, her entire body shaking with sobs. "She's six years old, she's in kindergarten.." And all you could do was nod your head, you had no words to comfort them. Shondra's fingers clutched around the photo of her missing daughter, the only child of color that had gone missing of the six. She was petite, but you had to smile- the little girl was dressed in her ice hockey uniform standing proud next to her team of all boys.

Ten year old Rachel was in foster care, and had been for just over a year. Her foster mother and caseworker were present during the interview, but so were her parents. "We are trying." Lucus Grace had said, rocking back and forth. "We lost her last year, and we are ready to get her back. We did all the parenting classes, we know what we did wrong, and we promised her we wouldn't do it again. I went to rehab and have been clean for eleven months. We started going to church.. And.. And.." He broke down right then, tears rolling down his cheek. "Rachel doesn't deserve this, any of this.." And you bowed your head, none of them do.

Mellie was just three years old when she disappeared from a school field trip to the zoo. Her grandparents were raising the child following her mother's sudden death. "We just lost my daughter," Chrissy Ryan had told you. "Mellie is all I have left.." Mellie, in her picture, had been dressed in her Elsa dress from the Frozen franchise. Her blonde hair falling in wisps around her face as her blue eyes focused on the camera.

And then there had been Annie, Annie Liss was seven years old and like the other five girls, had simply vanished. Had gone out to play on the family farm and never came home.

"Ma'am," You had introduced yourself to Annie's parents and found out soon that her mother was a homicide detective in the local police department. Kylie Liss knew time was running out- and her husband a psychologist was doing his best to calm her down.

"Baby," He had held her close. "Let the FBI work.."

And you left promising them that- that you would do everything you could to bring Annie home.

There was nothing that connected the girls, and nothing that connected their parents. Whoever had taken the children had seemingly done it at random. And that was more terrifying.

You refused to sleep, as a parent, you couldn't imagine one of your children being abducted. It was not something you wanted to ever consider, yet, here you were, considering it. What if someone had taken Micheal or Henry? How would you react, what would you do?

For the next two days, you and the team pour over the files, taking in every lead that comes, holding press conferences, supporting the families, doing everything you can- all while holding your breath that no body is found.

Because deep down you know you are all thinking it. One of two things; either all the girls are dead, or they have been sold into the human trafficking rings.

And you have to shake it away, unable to get the images of the girls out of your mind.

And then, one week after Annie had disappeared, a tip comes in. A doctor from the local emergency room had called and said that she was not sure if it was something, but it had seemed odd.

"A homeless gentleman came in earlier this evening. He had bites all over him.."

"Animal bites?" You had asked

"No ma'am, these were human bites. And these came from a child.." She had added that it was not just one bite, but numerous. All over his body, but mostly on his hands. He had explained that he had six nearly adopted daughters, but could not provide pictures of them. "Normally, when people brag about their kids, they show pictures."

And finally, you had a lead.

It turned into everything you needed; the alert doctor had given you all the information you had been searching for. And within hours of the phone call, you knew exactly where Thomas Staff was holding out.

Except you didn't, Thomas was nowhere to be found.

Thomas was not, it didn't mean the children were not being kept in the small bunker.

You kept up the search, knowing they were there. It was motherly instinct, you just knew it.

And then you heard it, crying and talking and shh-ing. And your heart picked up as you raced down the stairs; your team right behind you. One kick from Morgan and the door shattered open and screams filled the room. Six distinct, child voices. All crying, all screaming, all breathing and all alive.

And suddenly, you are not exhausted anymore, you are not tired, or sleepy. You are relived as you rush in and put your gun in your holster, calling each child by name. The crying does not stop, but softens and you squat down.

"I'm a police officer," You tell them, experience has taught you that children understand police officer before FBI agent. "I want to take you home to your parents." You find yourself saying softly, watching the tone of your voice.

Slowly, in the dark hear one of the children take the lead and begin to speak softly. She is a natural born leader, and as the beam from Morgan's flashlight glances over them, you see the leader is none other then LaTavian. The strong, courageous six year old takes the hands of the other girls and pushes them behind her, before walking towards you. A look of defiance on her face, she is protecting the other girls.

"Are you really going to take us home?" She asks you, trying to hide the small whimper in her voice.

"I am." You nod.

She shakes her head. "That is what Mr. Tom said, he hasn't taken me home yet." She crosses her arms across her chest.

You smile, the child is very bright. "I know you play on an ice hockey team, and that you have a twin brother..." You lean in close to her. "And that you hate wearing dresses!"

She falls into a fit of giggles before reaching over and taking your hand. "C'mon guys, she is nice!" She tells the other girls and the crying dies down to a few sniffles. And suddenly, you are wrapped in hugs and as you stand, they all raise their arms, wanting to be held, and loved, and reassured that they are safe.

You lift two of them into your arms, as your team approaches and carries the other girls out. They are safe.

It's two hours later at the hospital, and you are sitting with LaTavian, coloring a picture of a mermaid. The other girl's have been released home to their grateful parents, LaTavian's parents have not arrived at the hospital just yet.

They were further away, three hours from where the girls had been found. Hotch, however, had caleld them and he reassured LaTavian that her family was on the way. She had even convinced you to let her FaceTime with her parents.

"They love me." She had told you, after you had hung up the phone. "I am their favorite." She giggled.

The little girl had fallen asleep in your arms half an hour later, too afraid to sleep by herself. You had read her a story and rocked the child to sleep, thankful for these rare happy endings.

You had fallen asleep when you heard Hotch's voice coming down the hall, and you knew he was escorting the family.

Slowly, you stood up, the child still asleep in your arms.

The look on Shonrda's face made you smile. "Dr. Maddox," You greeted her and handed over her baby.

You cannot remember how many times she thanked you and hugged you and thanked you again.

But as you finally fell asleep on the jet, you knew one thing. The sleepless nights were all worth it, because six children are now sleeping back in their parents' arms.


End file.
